


Falling into Place

by Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Series: Missing Pieces [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Polygamy, Spitroasting, Sub TJ, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: TJ Hammond has been sober for over a year, he is making a life for himself on his own. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been out of the ice for a few years and still struggling to find their place in a world where they don’t belong. Together, the three of them just might find the pieces of themselves they were missing.





	Falling into Place

TJ Hammond had forgotten how much he despised his mother’s political functions. He hated the suit that, despite being perfectly molded to his body by one of Washington D.C.’s best tailors, didn’t seem to fit right. He used to be the charming one, the one that floated from person to person, greeting them and laughing with them . . . but, now? TJ found that he struggled to move away from the bar, the cool condensation of the iced sparkling water the only thing keeping him grounded.

He’d been out of the limelight for over a year, since his accidental overdose at The Dome’s opening night. After Doug and Anne’s impromptu wedding at the Hammond farm, TJ had made the decision to check himself into rehab, to make a real effort into turning his life around . . . a decision he made for _himself_ , not for his mother, not for Doug, or a boyfriend, but for _him_. He wanted to experience life, not let it pass him by in a blur of faded colors.

TJ’s hand, the one not holding the glass, slipped into his pocket, the pad of his thumb stroking over the small metal chip he kept with him at all times. _One year sober_. He could feel the design etched into it, the words _‘To Thine Own Self Be True. Unity, Service, Recovery’_. TJ had sobbed like a baby when his sponsor, William, had given him the token. _One year_. He’d been sober for one entire year, the longest time he’d been sober since he was a kid running around in the White House.

“Hey, Teej,” his twin brother, Doug’s, voice snapped him out of his own thoughts and TJ turned his head to smile at Doug. “Mom finally convinced you to join the living again?” Doug teased as he went in for a hug.

TJ hugged his brother in return, his hand coming out of his pocket so he could wrap an arm around Doug. “Yeah,” TJ replied, stepping back so he could meet Doug’s eyes, “she said that she wants me to start _showing_ my support for her campaign to the public. I’ll admit, I don’t even know what this gala is for. Momma called me today, told me that a suit was going to be delivered and that I had to show up. So,” TJ shrugged his shoulders, “here I am?”

Chuckling softly, Doug nodded, grabbing a glass of water from a passing tray. “Sounds like Mom, alright.” He glanced over at his fraternal twin and asked, “how’re you doing, Teej? Heard you had a show down in New York a few nights ago?”

TJ smiled softly, taking a sip of his own water before answering, “yeah, down at this small club. It was nice.” It turned out that the Hammond name even carried in the music industry and, even though he didn’t have formal schooling and was often referred to as the _‘American Punchline_ ,’ TJ had been able to break into the music world as a concert pianist. He wasn’t selling out concert halls by any means, but TJ made enough that, for the first time in his life, he was able to pay his own way. The independence he felt at being able to afford his own apartment, his own bills, his own . . . _everything_ made TJ’s chest swell with pride.

“And,” Doug smirked, taking a drink of his water, “this is a gala for veterans. One of Mom’s main platforms is improving the way that men and women returning from war are treated here at home. More access to healthcare, better screening and care for those who suffer from PTSD, all that.”

“Huh,” TJ nodded, approving of that. “I guess I’m glad I came, then. Our troops deserve it after all they do.” TJ’s pale eyes scanned the large floor of the ballroom, men and women dressed up nicely, showing their wealth and willingness to make a donation to Elaine Barrish’s noble cause. His gaze caught on two men on the other side of the ballroom, both dressed in nice suits that hugged their muscular bodies very well, framing them like presents TJ really wanted to unwrap. “Hey, is that who I think it is?” TJ asked, jutting his chin in the direction of the two men, flushing when one of them, a brunet with a striking resemblance to TJ himself, caught his gaze and nodded in acknowledgement.

“If you think that they are Captain America and Sergeant Barnes? Then, yes,” Doug laughed, glancing in the direction of the men TJ had pointed out. “Mom invited them specifically. She hoped that they’d show their support for her campaign.”

TJ’s eyes scanned down the forms of the super soldiers’ bodies, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he tore his eyes from them once more. He could barely remember the day when Captain America and his Sergeant Barnes were discovered in the ice, suspended in life for seventy years. He’d been high, sitting on his dealer’s couch, barely paying attention to the breaking news stories that had interrupted any program people watched. He did remember, however, the attack on New York City. The Avengers had fought aliens that had come out of some wormhole in the sky. TJ had actually been sober that day, watching the news with his mother and grandmother, watching in horror as the city had been destroyed . . . though the Avengers had been victorious . . . had stopped the attack before it could spread to other cities.

He remembered asking his mother why he and Sergeant Barnes looked so much alike. TJ had grown up learning about Captain America and his Howling Commandos fighting off Nazi’s in the second World War; he’d learned about Captain America and Sergeant Barnes’ sacrifice, supposedly killing themselves in order to save the lives of millions by crashing a plane full of bombs into the Atlantic. His mother had told him that he and Sergeant Barnes were very distant relatives, three or four times removed on his father’s side. Elaine doubted they even shared much blood anymore, the family line muddled and mixed over the century since James Buchanan Barnes had been born. Elaine said they were more like strangers with the same face than actual relatives.

“Hey, Teej, you listening?” Doug asked, once more snapping TJ out of his thoughts.

“What?” TJ looked over at his brother, sensing James’ eyes on him from across the room. A side eye glance in the Sergeant’s direction proved TJ right. He watched as James leaned in close to whisper in Steve’s ear, making Steve flush bright red and sputter into his drink. TJ thought Captain America looked really good when he blushed.

“Were you listening to a word I just said?” Doug asked again, tilting his head and watching TJ for a moment.

It was then that TJ realized his brother had actually been talking to him the entire time his mind had been thinking about the pair of super soldiers. “No? I’m sorry, Dougie . . . mind was elsewhere . . .”

Huffing, Doug rolled his eyes and said, “well, I was telling you that Mom wants to try and get Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes to publicly endorse her. Might give us the numbers we need over Collier if _Capitan America_ and _Sergeant Barnes_ support Mom’s run.” Doug shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip of his water.

TJ opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by one of the staff members hurrying up to Doug and murmuring something in his brother’s ear. Doug nodded once and gave TJ a smile, “talk to you later, Teej? Gotta run.”

TJ waved dismissively, “yeah, go run the world, Dougie,” he grinned at his twin, giving him a wink as he sipped from his water.

As Doug hurried off with the staff member, murmuring low and intent with one another, TJ let his eyes slide back to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. He smirked around the rim of the glass he held. He suddenly felt very grateful that he’d spend a good amount of time styling his hair, and the tux that had been driving him crazy suddenly became a lot more comfortable. TJ knew he looked good, as vain as that sounded, and if the heated stares James Barnes gave him were anything to go by . . . TJ bet his ass looked fantastic in the slim fitted trousers he wore.

It had been a very long time since TJ had been involved with another man, spending the last year bettering himself and focusing on what _he_ wanted. However, it had been a year and he was sober and no one could even say he linked his sobriety to someone else . . . TJ thought maybe he could be ready for some intimacy.

TJ had to admit, though, that he was more than a little surprised that they were publically checking him out. Well, at least Sergeant Barnes was. Captain Rogers kept blushing whenever James would whisper in his ear and look anywhere but at TJ, which TJ thought to be pretty damn adorable. Weren’t they from a time where such looks could get them killed?

Letting out a breath, TJ finished off his sparkling water before putting it on the bar next to him. He pushed aside any anxiety bubbling up inside of him and strode across the ballroom, maintaining eye contact with the two super soldiers.

“You know,” TJ drawled as he made his way up to the pair, his plush lips pulled into a flirtatious smile that he’d long perfected, “the point of these things is to mingle . . . get to know other people who support such a good cause.”

Sergeant Barnes quirked a single brow, his long brunet hair neatly slicked back, even his scruff looked trimmed . . . though, TJ wouldn’t say no to finding out just how that scruff felt burning against his skin. “Oh?” James cocked his head, “I thought the point of these things were to swindle people of their money.”

This close, TJ could see the small differences between himself and Sergeant Barnes. Barnes had slightly smaller eyes and his teeth weren’t nearly as crooked as TJ’s. Of course, a major difference between the two of them was the metal prosthetic where James’ left hand should be. Apparently, from what TJ could gather out of interviews that James had done, he’d lost the arm when the Valkyrie had crashed into the ocean. Where Sergeant Barnes was thick muscle that screamed power, TJ was built lean. Standing in front of the two soldiers, TJ suddenly felt tiny, something that he had never felt before.

“Buck,” Captain Rogers murmured in James’ ear, flushing a bit. “His mother is the one that’s hosting the gala . . .” Steve’s expression looked a mix of interested and sheepish. So far, Captain America really reminded TJ of a puppy.

Waving dismissively in the air, TJ laughed, “it’s alright. My mother is definitely trying to swindle you from all your money. Well, from you two, she mostly just wants your words. Telling the American public you endorse her run and so on and so on.”

“And,” James let his eyes appreciatively fall down TJ’s form molded into that expensive suit. Slowly lifting his gaze once more, he continued, “what is it you want with us, Mr. Hammond.”

“TJ, please, none of this Mr. Hammond stuff,” TJ insisted, licking his lips again. He saw Steve’s blue eyes take in his tongue swiping over his lips. “And, depends on the reason why you two were watching me, Sergeant Barnes.”

“If I get to call you TJ, you can call me Bucky and this is Steve,” Bucky patted Captain Rogers’ chest, so finely sculpted in a navy blue suit, Bucky let his hand linger there for a second longer than most would consider friendly.

“Bucky, huh?” TJ grinned crookedly, “where’d that name come from.”

Leaning in a bit closer, Bucky whispered, “do you _really_ want to find out, TJ?”

As Steve sputtered, eyes wide and that beautiful flush going straight down the collar of his tux, TJ leaned in just a little closer so that he could feel Bucky’s breath, see the tiny slivers of grey in his eyes. “I think you’d be surprised what I can handle, _Bucky_.”

“I think I wanna keep ‘im, doll,” Bucky drawled low as he glanced at Steve.

 _Doll_? TJ tried to keep the surprise off his features. Doll was definitely not something friends called one another . . . mixed with the lingering touch from earlier and the hushed whispers between each other . . . TJ felt fairly certain that all the rumors surrounding Sergeant Barnes and Captain America were true. That they were closer than friends. Some of TJ’s earliest fantasies involved these two, after he’d learned about them and saw their pictures in the history books, TJ had imagined himself being fucked by Captain America, touched by Sergeant Barnes.

Okay, TJ needed to get the three of them someplace private right away.

Looking around, TJ made sure that no one was close enough to hear, sensing that the two super soldiers weren’t ready to come out publicly yet, or at least the Avengers PR team wasn’t ready for the shitshow that would happen if the _golden boy_ of America and his, supposedly, best friend were actually sleeping with one another. “You guys don’t look to be very comfortable . . . why don’t we head someplace a bit more . . . private?”

Bucky looked at Steve, the two of them sharing a look before Bucky met TJ’s eyes again. TJ knew that communicating through looks could only be done with someone you _knew_. TJ did it with Doug quite often and it didn’t surprise him that Bucky and Steve were able to do it, as well.

“Alright, TJ,” Bucky said softly, his lips pulled into a crooked little smirk, his pale eyes meeting TJ’s with a heated look. “Tell us where?”

TJ gave the address to his small apartment before murmuring a quick, “meet you there.” TJ turned, making sure to walk in a way that swung his hips just right, inviting the two super soldiers. TJ didn’t know exactly what he was getting himself into. If he were to tell William how he was about to go have a fantastic threesome with two closeted, very public figures, William would slap him upside the back of the head. But, this was something TJ _wanted_. It would be a one night stand, right? They’d have their fun and then all move on.

As TJ weaved through the finely dressed crowd, he nodded in passing to his grandmother and Anne, Doug’s wife. Both looked at him with raised brows, before he put too much distance between them, TJ could hear his Nana say to Anne, “if he’s ditching, can we?”

Luckily, TJ managed to duck out before Doug or his mother saw him. If they saw him leave, or trying to leave, they’d undoubtedly force him to stay so he could continue to smile and look pretty, to continue polite conversation with political people that he barely remembered and couldn’t care less about. He pushed away the worry that this would be exactly what he and Sean would do. They’d leave separately and meet back at TJ’s apartment so that they could have sex and then Sean would leave the next morning.

Shaking himself, TJ reminded himself that he wasn’t getting into any sort of relationship with Steve and Bucky. They’d have sex and then go their separate ways. That’s what TJ wanted . . . right?

Refusing to let himself overthink things, like he always did, TJ took William’s advice and just _went with the flow_. Who knew, it was very possible that TJ would go to his apartment and wait around like an idiot for two super soldiers to fuck him senseless . . . only for them not to show.

The drive back to his apartment was only a few blocks down from the hotel where the gala was hosted. TJ slipped out of his vehicle and hurried through the garage and towards the elevator. He ran his fingers through his styled hair and let out a breath, watching as the digital numbers rose with each floor he passed. Finally, TJ made it to his floor and the doors opened with a soft _ding_.

Once inside his apartment, TJ cursed softly. His apartment was a mess! He hadn’t cleaned, and composition papers were laid out on practically every surface as well as some empty glasses, and the blanket was still a mess from where he’d fallen asleep on the couch the night before. The next few minutes were filled with TJ trying to clean up as best he could, putting the glasses into the dishwasher and trying to put his compositions into a semblance of organization.

TJ glanced around his small apartment, made even smaller by the full grand piano shoved into the corner of the space. It had been a bitch, and quite expensive, to get into the apartment but TJ couldn’t imagine not having his piano to play on. Loosening the tie around his neck, TJ let out another breath as he nodded to himself. At least the apartment didn’t look as trashed as it had before.

A knock on the door caused TJ to jump slightly before hurrying over. He looked through the peephole and . . . yeah, there were two super soldiers standing right out in the hall. Okay, this was happening. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had really ditched his mother veteran’s gala to come spend the night with him. TJ didn’t know if he should be scared of when his mother found out, because TJ had long learned not to outright lie to his mother . . . just hold off the truth until she found out, or if he should be excited. TJ’s body seemed to decide for him and it settled on very turned on.

Releasing another breath, smoothing back his hair, though his curls had already lost their carefully styled look, TJ opened the door, his lips pulled into his trademark seductive smile. “Hey, guys, c’mon in,” TJ took a step back, allowing the other two entry into the apartment before shutting the door behind them.

“You play the piano?” Steve asked as he glanced around the small living area of the apartment. The living room and dining room were all the same space and TJ didn’t have a dining room, that space belonged to his piano; he either ate on the couch or standing in the kitchen. The kitchen had decent appliances that had come with the apartment when TJ moved in. Overall, the space was very homey and comfortable, making Steve’s broad shoulders relax a bit.

“Yeah,” TJ confirmed with a nod, his pale eyes moving over to his piano. “It’s kinda what I do? I mean, I’m a pianist. I play some shows, mostly little dinner clubs and smaller events, nothing like concert halls or anything.”

Steve nodded slowly, glancing at Bucky, who seemed interest by some of TJ’s paintings on the wall, and then back to TJ. “So . . .” he drawled, licking his lips and rolling his large shoulders.

The tone, the uncertainty in Steve’s expression had TJ already second guessing himself. “Look, fellas, if I made you two uncomfortable and . . . and was pushy or anything, I don’t want you to feel obliged . . .”

“Obliged?” Steve blinked as Bucky let out a soft laugh making it TJ’s turn to flush.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky purred low, causing a shiver to run down TJ’s spine, “we were watchin’ you all night. I told Stevie here how much I really wanted to see that perky little ass of yours . . .”

Okay, TJ hadn’t known what to expect but it surely hadn’t been _that_? Sure, Bucky flirted a bit at the gala but to say _that_. TJ’s cock twitched with interest as he let out a soft gasp when Bucky’s lips nipped at his earlobe. When had Bucky gotten that close?

Another hand stroked down his back, the fingers tracing his spine over the dove grey tux. “He was . . .” Steve purred in TJ’s other ear, “and I wanted nothing more than to pull you into the nearest closet and have my way with you.”

TJ bit down on his lower lip to keep back another moan. When had Steve gotten that close and what happened to that sheepish man from the gala who blushed at the mere idea of sex?

Someone, TJ couldn’t tell who exactly, started slipping off his jacket. He let out a tiny squeak before it was muffled by a pair of lips on his own and by the rough scrape of facial hair, TJ could only assume it was Bucky.

“He’s so pretty, doll,” Bucky murmured against TJ’s lips, his hands moving down TJ’s chest, unbuttoning his dress shirt while he moved.

Steve hummed in agreement, gently nipping at TJ’s neck before lapping away the slight sting. “He is, ain’t he?” Steve drawled, that low Brooklyn accent going straight to TJ’s dick and making him let out another moan.

TJ didn’t know what was happening but he loved every second of it. He loved the two pairs of .hands that caressed his skin, He loved the pairs of lips that kissed him, nipped at him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, TJ thought that this couldn’t possibly be the first time Steve and Bucky had been involved with someone else . . . they were way too damn talented and their strokes and kisses seemed to work together.

“Lost for words, sweetheart?” Bucky chuckled, kissing TJ’s lips again, tugging on that pouty lower lip that had been driving him crazy all night. “Doll, I think we broke him . . .” Bucky glanced over at Steve with a wicked smile. Suddenly, TJ’s dress shirt was off and thrown somewhere in the apartment, most likely thrown in the same direction as he tux jacket. Now, he stood half nude between two fully dressed super soldiers. Rude, much?

TJ let out a surprised yelp as his feet were swept from underneath him and he was suddenly being held by strong arms. “What?” TJ blinked, his face inches from Steve’s, his long legs instinctively wrapping around Steve’s narrow waist.

“Where’s your bedroom, sweetheart?” Steve asked, easily supporting TJ’s weight.

“Second door . . . on the right,” TJ answered, jutting his chin in the direction of the short hallway where his bathroom and bedroom were located.

Steve nipped TJ’s earlobe as he started walking, Bucky following the pair with a sultry grin. When they made it to the bedroom, Steve carefully set TJ down on the soft mattress, luckily TJ had decided to make the bed that day.

Bucky easily fell to his knees by the edge of the bed, his hands moving down TJ’s chest, the metal of his left cool against TJ’s flushed skin. Bucky started unfastening TJ’s belt and trousers, beginning to pull them down TJ’s legs.

Letting out a whine, TJ lifted his hips off the bed so Bucky could pull the pants down past his ass. “You guys are wearing too many clothes,” TJ commented, his pants off completely, as well as his socks and shoes, leaving him just in his boxer-briefs while Steve and Bucky remained fully clothed.

Steve walked around the bed until he bent over TJ’s face, looking down at the flushed, aroused man below him. “What if we want ya like this, TJ? Completely at our mercy? We could tie ya up and leave you squirmin’ all night long?” Steve reached down and gently pinched on of TJ’s nipples, rolling the bud between his fingers, causing TJ to gasp, back arching off the bed.

Bucky chuckled, left hand moving to palm at TJ’s erect cock through the fabric, “might be a bit early for that, doll. Our sweetheart might not like bein’ tied up.”

TJ’s eyes opened wide, locking with Steve’s above him, and he moaned as Bucky’s metal hand, the gears whirring softly, stroked his cock. “I - - I don’t mind being . . . being tied up . . .” TJ murmured, cheeks flushed with arousal, pale eyes darkening with lust.

Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss TJ’s lips just as Bucky removed his underwear. TJ keened as he felt a rush of cool air over his fully erect cock. Something about being completely naked while Bucky and Steve were fully dressed drove TJ crazy.

“Aww,” Bucky cooed, grinning up at Steve from where he knelt between TJ’s spread thighs, “would ya look at that, doll? Our baby boy is liking it. Aren’t ya, sweetheart?” Bucky stroked his flesh fingers up the underside of TJ’s cock, grinning when TJ’s hips jerked off the bed.

TJ whimpered against Steve’s lips as the blond went in for another kiss, Steve’s fingers pinching TJ’s nipples lightly.

“Do you have lube and protection, sweetheart?” Steve asked, his warm breath caressing down the side of TJ’s neck.

TJ struggled to think straight, with Steve’s kisses and constant stimulation to his nipples and Bucky’s continual rubbing and stroking of his cock. “Yeah . . . yes . . . drawer . . .” TJ murmured, writhing on the bed, his hands clenching around fistfuls of his comforter.

Steve tapped his cheek with a single finger, “sentences, baby boy, c’mon, use sentences . . .”

Opening his mouth to try again, TJ’s body jerked as he felt Bucky’s mouth enclose around his cock. “Oh . . . oh shit . . .” TJ whimpered and fought his instincts to thrust into that warm mouth.

“Buck,” Steve called, “stop torturing him and get the lube and condoms, will ya?”

Bucky pulled off with a pop and stood back up, his erection obvious by the tenting in his trousers. Bucky walked over to the nightstand and grinned as he pulled open the drawer, a bottle of lubricant and some condoms inside. Grabbing them, Bucky moved back towards the bed, tossing the items onto the mattress.

Bucky started to undo his tie. _Finally_. TJ eyes rolled up to look at Steve, his tongue darting out to lick his kissable lips.

“You’re being such a good boy, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Steve purred, leaning over TJ’s body so that he could kiss each one of TJ’s nipples, making TJ whine again. TJ could hear the sound of Bucky removing his belt and then the soft sound of fabric falling to the floor.

“Please . . . please jus’ fuck me already,” TJ begged, his voice rough and low, desperate for one of these men, or preferably both of them, to fuck him.

“You want us to fuck you, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, the bed dipping slightly as he climbed up next to TJ. “You sure about that?”

“Please,” TJ breathed out, “please, please . . .” TJ’s hips canted and he let out a whine.

Bucky made a soft humming noise before both hands gripped TJ’s hips, flipping the man over as if TJ weighed absolutely nothing.

TJ, quickly bracing himself on his hands and knees, was now completely level with Steve’s crotch, his ass open for Bucky to use.

Steve smiled softly, one finger stroking down TJ’s face, towards his lips. Once the finger made it, TJ kissed and lightly sucked on the digit. “So pretty,” Steve praised softly.

Eyes widening as he sucked in a gasp of air, TJ whimpered around Steve’s finger as he felt Bucky slowly begin to open him up, using the lube and just the tip of one finger to stretch the ring of muscle.

Steve pulled out his finger from TJ’s mouth, smiling happily as Bucky continued to tease TJ’s rim with his finger. “Look at you,” Steve murmured, beginning to remove his own tie and jacket. “Such a pretty little thing. So well behaved and eager for us, aren’t you?”

“Fuck . . . yes, I wanna . . .” TJ let out a breath as Bucky’s finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle, beginning to stretch his passage.

“What do you want to do, sweetheart?” Bucky purred, leaning over TJ’s back, his chest pressed up against him as his finger began to move in and out.

“I want you both to fuck me, please?” TJ begged, licking his lips as he watched Steve work his belt through the loops of his trousers before unfastening the button. TJ’s eyes rolled up to look at Steve’s muscular chest, every inch pure strength and muscle. TJ really wanted to find out how it’d feel with Steve using all that power to fuck him.

“You hear that, doll?” Bucky chuckled softly, easing in a second finger, beginning to scissor them to stretch TJ’s passage. “He wants us to fuck him. He asked so nicely . . .” Bucky kissed the base of TJ’s neck before straightening so he could focus of preparing TJ.

“He did ask nicely, didn’t he?” Steve grinned, standing in front of TJ in just his boxer-briefs. TJ’s eyes widened when he saw the outline of Steve’s erect cock so clearly. Steve was _huge_. Though, TJ really didn’t know what he expected. Steve was big everywhere else, it only made sense that he was hung like a goddamn horse.

“Can I please taste you, Steve?” TJ found himself asking, pale eyes looking up at Steve from under thick, dark lashes. TJ’s cock beaded with precum, full and heavy between his legs. His hips rocked back to meet Bucky’s thrusts, craving those fingers so much deeper.

Grinning, blue eyes darkened with lust, Steve slipped out of his underwear, tossing them somewhere in TJ’s room, revealing his thick, beautiful cock. “Sure, sweetheart,” Steve purred, stepping closer so his cockhead was positioned perfectly at TJ’s lips. “Go ahead and taste me. You’ve been so, so good for us.”

TJ leaned forward, taking Steve’s cockhead between his lips, sucking lightly as his tongue swirled around the hard flesh, darting into the slit and tasting the bead of precum that had already formed. 

Steve’s head fell back as he let out a groan, remaining still as TJ pleasured him. “God . . .” Steve breathed out, “that tongue . . . Sweetheart, you’re gonna be the death of us . . .”

Bucky leaned over again, kissing the dimple right above TJ’s ass before easing in a third finger. Bucky’s metal hand reached around, under TJ, to carefully stroke TJ’s nipple. The coolness of that hand over his heated flesh combined with the stretching burn of Bucky’s added finger had TJ moaning and whimpering around Steve’s cock. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Bucky praised, leaning over again to nip at TJ’s ear, his fingers sliding in a little deeper. 

TJ really didn’t know how much more he could take, his cock was hard and leaking, his body quivering as he sucked and lapped at Steve’s cock. He’d figured that Bucky and Steve had been interested at the gala but had someone told him this would be where he’d end up that evening . . . TJ would have laughed in their faces.

TJ looked up at Steve, eyes roving up Steve’s strong expanse of muscle, as he swallowed down more of Steve’s length. He rocked back to meet Bucky’s fingers that thrust in and out of his ass, praying that Bucky would just fuck him soon. 

“You are so damn pretty, Teej,” Bucky murmured, withdrawing his fingers, making TJ whine around Steve’s cock as his hips rolled back to meet nothing. “Awe,” Bucky cooed softly, leaning his body over TJ’s back, his shaft brushing up against TJ’s passage but not yet breaching. “You’re okay . . . we got ya, sweetheart.”

“You’re doing so well,” Steve praised, running his fingers down TJ’s cheek, feeling his own shaft embedded between those spread, pouty lips. “So, so well, baby boy.”

All the noise in TJ’s head slowly fell away and all that mattered in that moment were Steve and Bucky, the two men who were showering him with praise. He’d never been told he was doing well so often. Steve and Bucky didn’t look at him as some delicate doll that was about to fall off a tall shelf and shatter. No, they looked at him as a real person, as _TJ_ , and he was doing a good job. 

TJ moaned again, sending vibrations up through Steve’s cock as Bucky began to enter his ready passage.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed, gently gripping TJ’s narrow hips in his hands, the metal one soothing against TJ’s flushed, sweat sheened flesh. Bucky pushed forward, his cock, nearly as large as Steve’s, stretching TJ’s walls in just the right way to make TJ moan again, his tongue swiping along the sensitive underside of Steve’s shaft. 

Bucky didn’t stop until his balls pressed up against TJ’s ass, pushing him just a bit further down Steve’s cock. “God, doll,” Bucky groaned low, his fingers tightening just a bit on TJ’s hips, “he feels good around me. So tight . . .” Bucky leaned down to kiss the base of TJ’s neck once more. 

TJ didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to stay here, with Steve and Bucky; he didn’t want to worry about his mother’s campaign or his struggles of sobriety. Steve and Bucky thought he was _good_ , kept calling him a _good boy_ , and each time they praised him, a warm feeling bloomed in his chest. He wanted to be a good boy; he wanted to make them feel good. 

Slowly, so TJ could feel every inch of Bucky’s shaft, Bucky started to pull back until only just the tip of his cock remained inside before he thrust back in with just enough power to push TJ up Steve’s cock.

Steve groaned, his own hips beginning to move in answer to Bucky’s thrusts, essentially fucking TJ back and forth between the pair of super soldiers. TJ couldn’t believe how much pleasure thrummed through his body, his own cock hard and leaking heavily between his legs. Would he really cum without Bucky or Steve even touching him?

Bucky continued the steady rhythm, not going hard enough to hurt TJ but putting just enough power behind his thrusts so that TJ could actually feel it. People often treated TJ as if he were made of glass, that he would shatter at just the wrong touch but not Bucky or Steve. They were treating TJ as if he were actually human . . . as if he could handle what they dished out. 

“Damn,” Steve breathed out, his thrust becoming more erratic, “close . . .”

“Me too,” Bucky agreed with a groan, one of his hands snaking around TJ to gently grip his shaft, letting the thrusting of his hips make the cock slip back and forth in his grip. “How ‘bout you, Teej? Close, baby?” Bucky purred. 

Groaning around Steve’s cock in his mouth, TJ did the best nod that he could manage. The vibrations from the groan seemed to be all Steve needed because the blond let out a soft moan before thrusting one more time before holding still, shooting cum down TJ’s willing throat. Bucky cursed under his breath and gripped TJ’s cock just a little tighter, his hand moving just a little faster, and that grip caused TJ’s hips to jerk, a powerful orgasm shooting through his body, making a mess on the sheets below him. Bucky was the last to finish, thrusting once, twice, a third time before dropping his head to the spot between TJ’s shoulder blades, filling TJ’s ass with thick, hot cum.

Steve was the first to move, easing his cock from between TJ’s swollen lips. With a small smile, Steve reached down to wipe at some of his cum that had leaked from the corner of TJ’s mouth with a surprisingly tender thumb. He kissed TJ’s lips after that, TJ letting out a mewl of pleasure against Steve’s mouth.

Bucky eased out next, dragging lube and cum with him, the mess running down TJ’s balls and thighs. “Wow, baby, that was . . .” Bucky let out a low whistle of satisfaction, his metal hand, cool against heated flesh, tracing down TJ’s spine.

A sudden, sharp fear sparked in TJ and he blurted, voice rough from the fucking his throat had just received, “don’t leave?”

Steve and Bucky shared a surprised look but it was Steve who spoke up, “we aren’t goin’ anywhere, baby, relax.” Steve stroked TJ’s cheek soothingly.

Flushing, realizing how desperate he had just sounded, TJ pushed back until he sat on his ass, a delectable burn throughout his muscles. “I mean . . . if you guys need to go . . . I won’t stop you, of course I won’t stop you . . .”

Bucky silenced TJ with a kiss, “we ain’t leaving you tonight, baby. That’s not how we do things. Let us take care of you?”

Smiling, looking bashful, TJ licked his lips and nodded, “yeah, okay . . . thanks.”

TJ wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he loved every moment that followed, maybe even more that he’d loved the sex itself, which the sex had been mind-blowing. Steve and Bucky tenderly washed every inch of TJ’s skin with a warm washcloth they’d gotten from his bathroom and then Steve had massaged his muscles while Bucky peppered his face with gentle, light kisses. After that, TJ drifted off, securely sandwiched between the two super soldiers.

The next morning, after some coffee and eggs made by TJ himself, eggs were perhaps one of the only things TJ really knew how to cook, the three had exchanged numbers. Steve and Bucky both kissed TJ before they left.

TJ didn’t think he’d ever see them again, it had been a one night stand, right? The thought caused an ache in TJ’s chest that he didn’t want to think about. 

Not even two hours later, TJ’s phone buzzed with a text. Looking down at it, TJ blinked in surprise when he saw a group text between himself, Bucky, and Steve. 

_Steve: Hey, baby, last night was great. Looking forward to seeing you again?_

_Bucky: Definitely got to do it again. Loved all the sounds you made, baby._

TJ flushed, a smile gracing his lips as he typed out a message.

_TJ: I’m free Thursday night?_

TJ waited three agonizingly long minutes before Steve replied.

_Steve: Thursday. It’s a date._

A swell of happiness flooded TJ’s chest. They really wanted to see him again? Did this mean he was dating not just one super soldier but two? 

Not wanting to think over the consequences he might face for seeing two closeted super heroes, TJ typed his reply.

_TJ: Thursday cannot come fast enough._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I do have more planned for these three, so do not fear! I have a Tumblr if you wanna geek out with me! Come hang out with me?
> 
> Tumblr: [steve-bucky-stucky](https://steve-bucky-stucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
